End Of The World As We Know It
by Hi14 x
Summary: 12/12/12. AJ Lee believes the rumours that the world is going to end today. So her boyfriend, John Cena, try's to take her mind off it. Once it gets to 11:59 pm, AJ belives it again. But the world didn't end, something happened to make it the end of the world as we know it. CenLee. Currently a oneshot but I might make it into a story :) Better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A random AJ/Cena oneshot to prove that the road is NOT going to end today. It's also very fluffy. **

AJ Lee pulled herself away from her muscular boyfriend and climbed out of bed. She tied her dark hair back, she pulled a tight top over her head and some skinny jeans on her legs. Then she put some high tops on her feet and looked at her phone. The date stood out to her. 12/12/12 she began to tremble and then screamed, dropping her phone. John Cena jumped out of bed quickly and ran over to her,

"WHAT? What happened? Is anyone here? Are you hurt?" He asked, holding her shoulders protectively. AJ began to cry into John's chest.

"No I-I'm fine but, t-the date..." AJ sobbed,

"What do you mean?" John was clearly confused,

"It's the 12th of the 12th of the 12th! We're all gonna die! It's the end of the world John. I don't wanna die!" AJ Began crying again.

"AJ, what are you talking about? They're just rumours. The world isn't gonna end, don't worry believe them." He assured, stroking her smooth hair. "Let me get dressed and we'll go to the beach all day."

"Ok." AJ Smiled, she decided to get changed into something cooler.

* * *

John came back into the room with knee length shorts, sandles an a short sleeved white t shirt on, on his head was a light blue cap. AJ was wearing, light blue denim shorts, a blue vest top that showed a bit of her belly and blue flip-flops. She also had a light blue cap on but hers had flowers.

"You look beautiful." John smiled, pulling her into his embrace.

"Thank you. You look hotter than usual," AJ Said, and John laughed "And very very handsome." She added. They kissed for a couple of minutes before heading out to the beach.

* * *

**... At the beach...**

John and AJ walked onto the beach hand in hand. It was early so there was no one there, AJ took her flip flops off and grabbed John's hand leading him towards the water.

"Where are we going?" John asked,

"To have some fun." AJ Smiled, John shrugged and let her lead him to the water.

AJ walked in a little and giggled when the cold water trickled over her toes and feet, John took his sandals off and followed AJ into the water.

"How can you not shiver in here?" AJ giggled,

"It's not that cold." John said.

"IT IS! I don't wanna go in any further!" AJ Said,

"C'mon AJ, it's fine." John replied.

"N-no i-it-its n-no-not!" She shivered, John laughed and pulled her ankles so she fell in the water,

"AHHHHH! JOHN!" She screamed, John just laughed and picked her up bridal style.

"Lets go for a swim." John laughed and carried her further in the water until it went u to his chest.

"JOHN PUT ME DOWN!" AJ Screamed, John shrugged,

"OK." He let her go and she fell in the freezing cold water, she popped back up an it went up to the bottom of her neck,

"OH MY GOD IT'S FREEEEEEZZZIIIIINNNNGGGGG!" AJ squealed.

"It's not that cold." John said splashing water at her and swimming away,

"OH IT'S ON CENA!" She yelled and sawn after him.

* * *

**...2 hours later...**

Both now sat in the beach wrapped in towels, it was now 9am. They were eating some chocolate while joking about Vickie Guerrero,

"She's so ugly she'd Vince's ass win a beauty pageant!" AJ giggled,

"Ok I got one," John said, "She's so fat she makes Big Show look anorexic!" They both laughed and continued to joke about Vickie.

**10:45 am**

People had started coming onto the beach by now, a few taking pictures of AJ and John together, saying they're a 'cute couple'.

"Ice cream?" John asked and AJ nodded, they got their stuff together and walked up to the ice cream bar. AJ got a strawberry and John got vanilla. Then they went to the car to go for a drive and make the most of the weather in Miami.

The car had no roof, so they relaxed as they drove along some back roads and found a nice woods. They parked the car and walked in sitting on the edge of a bridge, dangling their legs over the pond.

"I love you ." AJ said resting her head on John's shoulder.

"I love you too." John kissed her forehead and smiled. "This is a great day." He whispered,

"I know." AJ replied.

**12:36 pm**

John and AJ went for lunch at a nice restaurant, it was decorated with Christmas things. AJ ordered a slice of chocolate cake with a Pepsi and John ordered the same.

"How's your knee?" AJ asked,

"Good, thanks. The worse part was the embarrassment of falling through a bathroom stall." John laughed,

"I bet! But Raw's better now Punk's not on it." AJ smiled

"I can't wait till Rock kicks his ass! At the rumble." John clapped his hands once and AJ giggled

"You make me laugh."

"I do try." John said,

"Are you gonna be in the Rumble?" AJ asked,

"I don't know, I want to be. Depends what Vince says." John said, "Muhm, this is good cake!" John laughed,

"I know right?" AJ giggled.

**11:43 pm**

John and AJ had spent the rest of the day at another beach, a swimming pool, and another restaurant for dinner. Now they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, but AJ wouldn't take her eyes off the clock, she was tense too.

"AJ, are you ok?" John asked,

"No, look at the time. It's 11:45, there's only 14 minutes left of the world!" AJ trembled,

"Oh AJ, what did I tell you earlier? The world's not gonna end. There's not 14, no make that 13, minutes of the world left! There's centuries!" John stroked her hair.

"I'd feel much better if you sat up with me until 12 am."

"Of course I will." John smiled and kissed her on the lips,

"12 minutes..." AJ whispered,

"AJ.." John said sternly.

"Ok fine, 12 centuries."

"That's better."

"11..." John rolled his eyes and pulled her into a tight, protective hug, "What are you doing?" She asked

"If we do die, which we won't, I want us to die together." John said sweetly kissing her again.

"Thats sweet."

They say there for 9 minutes, hugging and enjoying each others warmth.

'23:59pm' the clock said. AJ had her eyes fixed to it and pulled herself closer to John.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." They kissed for ten seconds and then looked at the clock,

_23:59:52_

_23:59:53_

_23:59:54_

_23:59:55_

_23:59:56_

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_ AJ trembled a little

_23:59:59_ "Oh god," She whispered.

_00:00:00_ They watched as the date changed, 13/12/12,

"See? I told you." John whispered and kissed her on the lips, AJ deepened it and soon they moved over to the bed, AJ under John, still kissing. AJ's hands moved to the hem of John's shirt. "Are you sure?" John checked,

"Oh I'm sure." AJ Smiled and continued to remove his shirt.

**2 months later...**

AJ knelt over the toilet, she had been throwing up for the last ten minutes and John had sat next to her holding her hair back, "Are you ok?" He asked once she had finished, "Do you want me to stay home tonight?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll stay home. You go to Raw."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She sipped some water, "I'll get Kaitlyn to look after me." She said.

"Ok then. Love you. I'll see you later, I'm gonna ring Kaitlyn then I'm going to the arena." John kissed her on the forehead and picked up his phone and keys.

"Love you too, bye." She smiled an lay down on the bed. "Oh god I feel like shit."

**30 minutes later. **

"Hey AJ! You feeling any better?" Kaitlyn asked,

"I havent threw up for 10 minutes! That's an improvement. It's strange I haven't got a tummy ache or anything, or a temperature." AJ said, Kaitlyn's face looked really serious all of a sudden. "What?"

"Do you think you might be pregnant?" Kaitlyn asked, AJ's face looked shocked,

"I d'know, wait, yeah. I think I might be." AJ whispered,

"Let's go get a test." Kaitlyn said and AJ nodded. Both grabbed their coats and headed off to the pharmacy.

**45 minutes later**

"So what do I do now?" AJ asked,

"Just put the test on the sink and we have to wait for 10 minutes then if there's a pink plus sign it means your pregnant, if there's a blue minus sign your not." Kaitlyn said, AJ nodded and set the timer on her phone for 10 minutes.

**10 minutes later... **

_BEEEEEEEEP_, the timer went off and AJ got up and headed to the bathroom, Kaitlyn sat anxiously on the couch, waiting to see I her best friend was pregnant or not.

"What does it say?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ walked out.

"There's a little baby Cena on the way." AJ smiled, Kaitlyn squealed,

"OH MY GOD! Ahhhh, your gonna be a mommy, and John's gonna be a daddy! That's awesome! Oh my god!" Kaitlyn and AJ hugged an squealed a little more,

"Let's go to the arena! So I can tell John!" AJ said, Kaitlyn nodded and grabbed her car keys.

**At the Arena**

"Great match John." Randy Orton said to John,

"Thanks Randy." John smiled as he walked into his locker room. He was greeted by AJ sitting in the couch smiling loads. "Hi baby! I thought you were staying home?"

"I have some news!" AJ smiled,

"What?" John picked her up bridal style and sat on the couch.

"You are going to be a daddy!" AJ said happily,

"What? Your pregnant?" AJ nodded, John picked her up and kissed her on the lips, "Thats so great. We're gonna be the best parents in history!" John smiled,

"I know. A baby with our genes? It's gonna be crazy!" AJ smiled,

**Later that night...**

**Twitter:**

_ WWEAJLee: Feeling so sick :( its for a good reason though ;)_

_ JohnCena: Tell me about it! It's a great reason! #BabyCena!_

_ WWEAJLee: #BabyCena is gonna have the best life and family ever ;D_

_ RandyOrton: OMG Congrats u guys, AJ you'll make a great mom, John u'll make a brilliant dad! Is BabyCena gonna be their nickname for life? #BabyCena_

_ WWEAJLee: Thanks Randy :) and yes it's gonna be their nickname :) I hope they're not gonna be to... Abnormal with me as a mom and John as a dad, ah who cares? #BabyCena_

_ JohnCena: It's gonna be fine. They'll grow up with wrestling, Rock music, Rap music and if it's a girl... How to skip properly lol #BabyCena_

_ ShawnMichaels: U 2 are gonna make great parents! I bet Vince'll_

_Make it a storyline though. #BabyCena_

_Trending worldwide: #BabyCena_

AJ and John received lots of texts, messages and tweets congratulating them, and soon #BabyCena was trending worldwide.

"This is gonna be great." AJ Smiled,

"Yes it is." John said, "Can you remember how this all started?" John laughed,

"Yep. I thought the world was gonna end." AJ giggled,

"Well it may not be the end of the world, but with BabyCena on the way it may be the end of the world as we know it" John laughed.

**AN: So is that the end or do I carry on? U tell me in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've decided to make this story a 2shot :) **

_2 years later_

"...And here is your winner... JOHN CENA!" The referee raised John's hand in victory. He looked down at the man he just defeated. Cody Rhodes. Strangely after 2 years Team Rhodes Scholars were still together. So he knew this wouldn't go down well with Damien. But he riding really care. A confused look appeared on his face when his music cut and he heard someone yelling,

"DADDY! DADDY!" He turned around and climbed out the ring with his mic when he saw his 2 year old son and 1 year old daughter running down the ramp.

"Oscar, Alice what are you doing?" He asked, going over to his kids.

"THE STUPID MAN CHASED US! HE SAID HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Oscar explained, dragging Alice towards the ring. John lifted the two into the ring and after about 3 seconds Damien Sandow ran down to the ring.

"Where are those ignoramuses?" Damien yelled in anger he climbed into the ring and Alice cliched her pink stuffed bunny to her chest and his behind John's legs. Oscar stood there straight as Damien bent down to Oscar's level.

"Listen to me you ignoramus. Nobody touches my beard. And they defiantly don't pull on it." He looked at Alice. "Do you understand little girl?" Alice smiled, and put her bunny to her ear and nodded, as if it were talking to her.

"Bunny says you stupid. I think you stupid too." Alice said,

"That was not proper English grammar little girl. I think you should pay attention more in school, don't you?"

"Dude she's 1, she don't go to school." John pointed out.

"Then maybe you should send her early! And your ignoramus of a son here!"

"What's an ignoramus Mr Stupid?" Oscar asked.

"An ignoramus is someone like you. Or someone like your sister." Oscar smirked and kicked Damien hard in the shin. He grabbed Alice's hand and jumped out the ring then they ran up the ramp.

John ran after them.

* * *

"DID YOU SEE US MOMMY?" Oscar asked,

"Yes I did and I know you should never do that." AJ replied sternly.

"Sorry Mommy." The two said at the same time.

"Hey you three guess what?" John said walking into the locker room.

"What daddy?" Alice asked as John picked her up.

"Vince wants you two to be in a storyline, ya know act with me and everyone else. You're gonna give Damien a really hard time." John smiled. "You in?"

"YESSSSSS!" They both squealed in unison then looked hopefully at AJ,

"Please Mommy?"

"Fine."

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" AJ rolled her eyes,

"I've got a match I'll be back in a bit." She bent down and kissed both her children then kissed John.

"Good luck."

"I don't need it." AJ smiled.

* * *

After putting Oscar down for bed and sitting with Alice until she fell asleep, (she had a nightmare) John turned on his laptop and logged on to twitter. He shifted Alice in his arms so he could type.

_'Had a fun day with the kids. DamienSandow did you? Lol :P these two are so much trouble but I wouldn't trade 'em for nothing. :)_

_Oh PS: Alice (Who had a nightmare so is sat up with her daddy) says Hi and DamienSandow & CodyRhodes "You both stupid dummy heads, even bunny and Oscar think so" her exact words. _

_Lol #BabyCena :)' _

Soon _#BabyCena_ was trending again and his tweet had been retweeted 57 times. After Alice fell asleep again he put her in her bed.

"I love you baby Cena." He said kissing both of the kids foreheads. Then he climbed into bed next to AJ.

"And I love you the most." He whispered kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Mmmm, you wanna make baby Cena number 3?" AJ smirked.

"Yes please."

**AN: 2shot. I don't think there'll be anymore. Anyway hope you enjoyed :) x don't forget to review :) **


End file.
